Ed Truman
Edward "Ed" Truman is a recurring antagonist on the show Revolution, a high ranking soldier in the Patriot Army, he was put in command of Willoughby, to build there area up for the Patriots plans to invade Texas. History Originally Truman was just a minor Corporal stationed at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. However after the blackout, much of the surviving US Government fled there and he was there when they arrived. He was present when Jack Davis proposed his Coup. Fifteen years later, he had risen to a high rank in the Patriot Army. Following the plan, Truman arrived in Willoughby Texas, with his troops in time to save the town from an Andover Clan assault, thus making them look like heroes. However he quickly manipulated the situation, claiming there were still Andover clan members out there, to stop anyone leaving the Town. He took a keen interest in Rachael Matheson and upon his men finding the burnt bodies of there troops (caused by the nanobots) had them sent to be examined. Later upon the arrival of the Texas Rangers to investigate, Truman managed to manipulate the situation and capture Sebastian Monroe, to have him executed, thus created better relations between the Patriots and Texans. Monroe managed to survive, due Rachael giving him a non lethal dose, but Truman was left unaware of this for a while. Putting the Patriot plans further into operation, he had a bombing staged, allowing him input harsher conditions upon the town, and claiming it was caused by Miles Matheson, in response to the Patriots killing his friend and old leader Monroe. Meanwhile Doctor Calvin Horn arrived in Willoughby, this caused problems between the two over there conflicting standards of leadership, Horn being more interested in trying to grasp control over the Nanobots. He was forced to send his men to search for Aaron, to try and take control of the Nanobots. He was assisted by Gene Porter, who they had managed to trick into helping them years earlier and where now blackmailing to continue or they would kill his family. However coming to his senses Gene switched sides, and even caught Truman at knifepoint so his family could escape. However after Horn's death, Truman was free to continue with the official plans. Using received oranges, he spread them to the town claiming them to be a gesture for the future, but really some of the oranges were infected with a virus the Patriots had created, to be used to wipe out the people they considered weak. Capturing Gene Porter and his granddaughter Charlie, he convinced them to help with this supposed outbreak. They were later joined by Rachael Matheson, Truman wanted her interrogated by Gene convinced him he needed her help. After they discovered the truth, they formulated a plan to save the others. Rachael managed to lead Truman away, Truman confronted her demanding to know where Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe were. However they were standing right behind him, the two of them kidnapped Truman. Realising he wouldn't give him the cure, they simply infected him and forced him to go get it, sending Monroe's son Connor in to guard him. Truman however managed to warn a guard something was wrong. But the soldiers were killed by Miles and Monroe and the antidote was taken back to the camp. Truman arrived just in time to steal some for himself, but to late to stop them. Later, in the Season 2 finale, Truman was now a fugitive by the Texas Rangers after they discovered the truth about the Patriots. After being declared a fugitive, Truman encounters the Nano (in the form of Marion Reilly), who tells him to go to Bradbury, Idaho. In the Revolution DC Comics series, Truman was presumably possessed by the Nano, along with Davis, Neville and Connor. After killing Aaron and Priscilla, he was killed by Monroe. Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased